Baby Justice League
by Shattered-record
Summary: The Jusice League are turned into Babies! Adorable chaos insues as the Young Justice team (plus Red Arrow) takes care of them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Robin's P.O.V.

What the heck? That was the first thing that was came through my mind. There are just some things that you would never imagine happening in a million years, even if you are a detective like me. We were called in as backup for the Justice League on a mission. They should have been able to handle it, the originals were all out there, so we were reluctant to go. Eventually we left to help them. Needless to say, we weren't prepared for what we saw. We were expecting a fight of epic proportions to be taking place with our mentors losing. What we saw was little babies bawling their eyes out, swamped in their uniforms, (besides whom we were assuming was Martian Manhunter at that point. He had changed his uniform so that it fit him.) and the villain who did it nowhere in sight.

Cautiously we walked over to them, scanning our surroundings while doing so. No one was here besides us. I walked over to my mentor. It was so weird to see him like this. Correction, it was so weird to see all of them like this. Bruce's bright blue, tear filled eyes stared up at my masked face before pouting and crying harder. Nice to see you too Bruce... I picked him up and cradled him, albeit it was an awkward hold. Can you really blame me? It was my first time ever holding a baby by myself in the first place! And he IS also my strict, no nonsense mentor so that doesn't help anything! Plus he keeps squirming. If you expect me to be able to hold something well, it must be somewhat still -_- ! I looked around at the rest of my team who appeared to not have much better luck than I was having. Great… 'We are such awesome baby sitters' I think to myself as I roll my eyes under my mask.

Superboy was having even more issues with little Superman than I was with Bruce. Wally had Uncle Barry almost calm ((Yes, I'm going to have Robin refer to Barry as Uncle Barry, like Wally. So sue me. I think it's cute :P)) but he was still crying and he was sucking on one of Wally's fingers. Green Arrow had buried himself into Artemis' chest much to her confusion and dismay, and was getting her outfit wet from his tears. Zatara was crying and his daughter was attempting to soothe him, but appeared to be failing. M'gann had somehow managed to get her uncle to fall asleep, the lucky duck. Aqualad had gotten Aquaman to calm down and now he appeared to be trying to get him to fall asleep.

Glancing down at Bruce, who appeared to be fighting off sleep, I realized how adorable they all were. He had huge blue eyes, black hair that barely covered his head, and very soft pale skin. I sat down on the floor and removed my cape before wrapping it securely around him. We need to get them back to the base. We can figure out what to do with them from there. I began to leave and the team, after a few seconds, started following closely behind.

TIME SKIP CAUSE I'M LAZY: At the Mountain…

* * *

Our mentors were all sound asleep, which turned out to be a very good thing because Wally and I went back to the scene of the fight to investigate. I don't think it would have been a good thing for the rest of our team if our mentors had been awake without us there. More crying was heard. We exchanged glances.

"Who do you think that is?" Questioned Kid Flash.

I gulped nervously "Who would be here? I think it could be more of the league." I said, though it sounded more like a question than a statement. He groaned in annoyance before running over to the sound, and picking up a bundle in his arms. I followed, though I'm not nearly as fast as him. "Who is it?" I shouted to him.

" I think It's Green Lantern, but there is more than just him. Look," He gestured to the others crying around him. I gulp and muttered something along the lines of we are so screwed under my breath.

" We need to get all of them back to the Mountain. Just take them and run, okay?

He grinned and sent me a goofy salute " Aye Aye, Cap'n!" Before I could even facepalm he had left with Baby Lantern in tow. I looked over and saw a Baby Wonder Woman, Baby Black Canary, and Baby Hawkgirl. I sighed and sat down with them. Wally was back no more than 30 seconds later and I handed him the mini Princess Diana. He zoomed off and we repeated this process until all of them were taken. Then he came back and picked me up.

"WALLY, YOU IDIOT, PUT ME DOWN!" I yelped and screamed as he ran. I was met with barks of laughter as he shifted me into a cradle hold.

"I can't baby bird! You can't run yet and we have to hurry!" he cackles harder*. I try to squirm out of his grasp, but it's to no avail. I can barely move thanks to the wind pushing against me. Shortly after, we arrive at the Zeta Beam. I try to get out of his grasp now, and I manage this time, giving him a soft whack on the head. He just grins it off and beams up.

**Recognizing Kid Flash B-01, Robin B- 02**

We walked in to see our mentors laying either on the floor on in their protégés arms sleeping away just like how we left them. I am met with a huge surprise however when I see Red Arrow holding GA, taking pictures of him, probably for blackmail later. Actually that wasn't such a bad idea, I bet it could come in handy with Bruce, especially since I hardly ever have anything like that on him (I'm mildly sure he has a bunch of stuff to get me back with though -_-. He knows waaayyyy too much…).

"Roy, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, its just-" Wally was cut off by Roy.

"You guys called and asked for help. I'm no here for any other reason." He glared at Wally and I, but I returned it with a bat glare and that stopped him. I swear some people…

**First Chapter up! I don't plan on making this a long story, but you never know what will happen. Please R and R! *= Wally was making fun of Robin for being so tiny and light by comparing him to a baby, if you didn't get that. Robin does not find this amusing though. Leave your suggstions in the comments and I'll try to get around to them!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Young Justice, The Justice League, or any other characters in this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Wally's P.O.V

How did this happen again? Rob and I were supposed to find clues when we were down there. We kinda… uhh… got sidetracked? We had a legit reason for not getting the info! I think that if you find your uncle's awesome superhero teammates turned into babies, it's a perfectly fine reason to forget to do something! Anyways, Zatanna, M'gann, Artemis, Superboy, and Aqualad had gone to buy baby stuff for the league (there's a sentence I never thought I would say) taking Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Zatara, and Martian Manhunter along with them, and wow that was a mouth full. Or a thought full? I'm confusing myself.

Little Flash doesn't seem to mind being a baby too much. He's been crawling around me since he woke up, babbling every now and then. He's actually pretty cute. There's another sentence I never thought I would say. Well, er, think actually. I'm definitely going to enjoy making fun of him for this when he gets back to normal.

Robin was doing handstands on the wall adjacent to me, (with Roy sitting next to him on his laptop) keeping a close eye on little Batman, Hawkgirl, Green Arrow, Green Lantern, and Superman who were having a conversation of some sort, babbling happily to each other. It's kinda freaky. I don't ever think I've seen Batman happy. Like, at all. I take out my phone and snag a couple pictures (I'm so sending it to Rob) before a tug on my shirt snaps me back into reality.

"Huh?" I looked down to find Uncle Barry pouting slightly, with an annoyed expression on his face. It was too cute to resist (is today one of those days where it's just full of sentences you never thought you would say?) so I took a quick picture of him for posterity. He sends me a stern disapproving glare, but I can see the definite amusement behind his eyes. He shakes his head and attempts to talk. (I've started taken video by this point. You can never have enough blackmail :P )

"gaaba mm nawaaa, Wawy" I was frozen. Robin had fallen over from his position on the wall and Roy had stopped typing*.

"Say that again." I wanted to make sure I actually heard what I thought I'd heard.

"Wawy?" His head was tilted to the side and his arms were raised as if asking to be picked up. I can't help it. I grin. I picked him up (I'm beginning to get quite skilled in picking him up) and spun him around, arms outstretched, getting startled yelps and uncontrolled giggles in response. Robin and Speedy... uh... I mean Red Arrow both smirked. I finally sit back down on the floor. My uncle seems extremely amused by my antics.

**Recognizing Zatanna B-01, Miss Martian B-02, Artemis B-03, Superboy B-04, Aqualad B-05, Wonder Woman B-06, Aquaman B-07, Black Canary B-08, Zatara B-09, Martian Manhunter B-10****

"We're back!" Megan announced cheerfully, holding her uncle in one arm and a couple shopping bags in the other. The others did not look nearly so happy. All of the members of the team had at least 2 shopping bags, if not more, with them and we're trying not to look too sullen. Each of them carried a babyfied Justice League member in their arms as well, and they didn't exactly look like happy campers either. Most of them were glaring at the team members who were holding them -I am proud to say Young Justice successfully glared back- or were hiding their faces in embarrassment. It was really funny to be honest.

"Unfortunately," Artemis chimed in while holding Black Canary, who was fidgeting a lot in her grasp. I can't say really say I blame her. She tossed her heavy bags onto the floor and went to go put Black Canary down, with the others following her lead.

I send a smirk in her direction. "Well, how was it?" She sent an annoyed glare my way.

"How do you think it was Baywatch?" I chuckle. Classic Artemis.

"Judging by your mood, I'd say pretty good, Blondie."

"Your so annoying!"

"I know you are, but what am I?" There wasn't a more childish response I could have given her. I was pretty proud.

She groans and opens her mouth to retaliate, but unfortunately (for her that is, it means I got the win. Take that Arty!) is cut off by Kaldur. "That's enough you two. Look." He pointed in the direction of Barry and Ollie. They were about to cry. Robin had disappeared with bats so he wasn't going to be much help.

"Uh oh," We shared a look before ear splitting wails entered the air. "Ow!"

"Ack!"

"What do we do?" I asked. She sent me an incredulous look.

"Your guess is as good as mine," With that note of not at all helpful wisdom, she made a dive for Oliver and picked him up. I did the same thing with Barry. I'm pretty sure my ears started to bleed before he and Green Arrow stopped crying.

"Thank goodness, they stopped wailing," she smiled tiredly at Green Arrow who was still whimpering slightly.

"Just in time too, I was about to go deaf," I grin. She smiled back, surprisingly enough.

"Me too," After that there was an awkward silence which seemed to whelm the room. Well, that was until we started unpacking the stuff they bought and Robin materialized with Batman (batbaby?). He does the whole disappearing thing a lot, so I'm not surprised.

This is going so slowly! Time to speed things up a bit. I grab the stuff and start speed things up. I manage to catch a glimpse of my uncle who was staring at the spot where I was standing in amazement. Does he not remember he had the same power? Somehow while I'm thinking about this, I manage to trip on Robin's outstretched foot and faceplant. I can hear Robin's signature cackle and mixed laughter from the rest of the group. I glare up at my best friend as he grins and waves trying to act all innocent. You know, if he wasn't so good all the whole hero thing, he would make a pretty good actor. Kal walked over to help me up.

"Are you okay? " Miss M asked between giggles.

"Fine babe, no thanks to Rob." I return my glare to the short bat for a few seconds before focusing in on M'gann again.

"Shouldn't you guys feed them or put actual clothes on them or something?" Red Arrow asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

_"_That would probably be smart," Aqualad said cradling his tiny king.

"I'll take Green Lantern and Flash." I chime in.

"I'll take Wonderwoman and Black Canary," Artemis offered.

"I can take Superman." Came Superboy's gruff voice.

"I'll get my dad and Hawkgirl," Zatanna stated.

"I've got Batman," Robin grinned "And I'm sure bowbreath over there would love to take Arrow,"

Miss M cut In before Roy could retaliate. "I can change my uncle, though that won't take long."

"So it's settled then?" Aqualad questioned. Everyone nodded and slowly departed from the room. I changed both of them at flash speed and was back in no time. Barry was giggling while Hal was crying. Very loudly. If I go deaf after this, I'm forcing the Justice League to buy my hearing aid. I scoop him up and start rocking him. After an eternity, he stops crying. Just in time for the team to start coming back too. M'gann walked over and perched herself on the couch with her uncle and Zatanna walked in a minute later with her dad and hawkgirl. Roy and Rob came in a couple minutes after with Superboy a few steps behind. Aqualad came in with Artemis, apparently being more knowledgeable in carrying babies then Arty, as he was carrying both Aquaman and Black Canary.

After settling in again, Roy said he needed to go. Something about having a job or something like that. When he tried leaving however, Green Arrow started crying extremely loudly, which in turn set off Canary, which set off Wonder Woman, whom set off Superman, whom set off Batman, and that combined set off the rest of the league on what sounded like a thousand banshees attacking the mountain. Once again, Robin disappeared, but this time the recognizer announced the leave of Rob and Bats. Roy made his escape too, although a lot less subtly than the Dynamic duo (even with with the crying) and without a companion, leaving us to deal with the wailing babies. Oh great.

"Artemis, calm down Green Arrow and Black Canary. We'll get the rest of the league over to the kitchen. It is about time we fed them. We'll get food ready for both of them. " Kal voiced.

"Wai-" Artemis shouted, but it was too late. I had already left and the team was following behind.

***= If you were wondering, yes, Robin indeed landed on his head when he fell from his handstand.**

****= I'm pretty positive I got the recognizer wrong, so if any of you know the actual numbers for that, I'd be eternally grateful.**

**2****nd** **Chapter up! Aren't they cute :3 I was at home sick with pneumonia… and just when i started to feel like I could deal with life again I got a really bad fever with lots of throwing up. And about 2 weeks later I got sick AGAIN. It sucks so much! I was also sick on Spring Break with another fever. My immune system is usually stronger than this! Anyway, thats why it took me so long to update. My brain wasn't functioning as well as it normally does (I wrote some of it while sick) so I apologize if this chapter wasn't that great or if it was really short or if Kid Flash was out of character. I'm afraid of getting writer's block (I've already started to get some), so if you have any suggestion leave it in the comments! I also apologize if I used too many parenthesis. The people who got turned into babies have a few of their memories left, so that explains a few of the reactions they had.**

**In response to the reviews:**

**Bwphorse, I plan on trying to finish the story, but if I get writers block It'll take FOREVER to finish, even though I want to, soooo… yeah. Thx for the review!**

**MarburyBlur, did I do okay with Wally's P.O.V? I feel like it was slightly ooc. Thx for the Review!**

**17blanceri, Thank you so much! I appreciate the support :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story! **


	3. Artemis' POV

Artemis' P.O.V

Why did they leave me with these two? Green Arrow was just upset that Roy left and Canary was just upset because he was upset. That's not my issue. They'll calm down eventually. I hope. Okay, fine, I'll admit that I don't have much experience with this sort of thing. All the more reason for someone else to be dealing with it. Heck, even Roy would be better at handling them then I would. Oh well, I guess I need to at least try to do something about this. Wish me luck. I'll need it.

Okay, so what do I do? Umm... Picking them up worked pretty well on Ollie and Flash earlier. That might not be a bad idea to try. I can only pick them up one at a time though. Then again, that might not be the best idea, considering if one of them stops crying, the other one will keep at it, and eventually the other one will start back up again. But,if Canary is only crying because Ollie is then if I calm him down it might help her. Worth a shot.

I lifted Ollie up and held him. This is so weird. I mean, he is my, usually adult(ish), mentor, and now here he is sobbing in my arms with his girlfriend not all that far away doing the same thing. I guess he's slightly cute. That still doesn't mean I'm changing any diapers or anything like that, and if any of them try to make me (most likely Wally) they will have to learn how to live with an arrow in their knee.

The sobs start to get fewer and farther apart, so I switch my attention to Canary. She calms down much quicker than he did. Hmmm... now comes the matter of getting them into the kitchen. I pick Canary up and speed walk in the direction of the kitchen. I place her down on the floor then proceed to Gibbs-slap Wally across the back of the head* (Kaldur looked like he disapproved, but it is so worth it to see the look on Wally's face) and walk away glaring at the rest of them. They either snickered or looked relatively frightened. Its good to know that I'm at least getting through to some of their thick skulls. I walk back over to Arrow, whom at this point had started trying to explore the room, and did the same thing over again. He whimpered and tried to squirm free more than she had, but I was persistent in not letting him break free.

We eventually got back into the kitchen where we saw the team trying to feed some of our mentors while Zatanna sat on the floor playing with the ones that were waiting to be fed. The food looked disgusting, (most baby food does) but they looked so adorable trying to eat it with the food dribbling down their faces. I'm not really the first person to be considered a having an insane love of cute things, but this, this was really just too much for even a person like me to resist. I whipped out the camera which Roy gave me (something about wanting as much blackmail as possible) before he left and went in to get a couple of close ups on their faces.

The best picture I got was of Wally trying to feed Flash, who was probably the messiest of them so far. When I went in for the picture he gave me this goofy little grin that looked a lot like something Kid Flash would do. Like Uncle like Nephew I guess. I also got a pretty good picture of Kal feeding Aquaman a bottle, which was really cute. Among the other ones I got included Connor and Superman and Megan and Martian Manhunter which both turned out well. A lot of the pictures I took turned out a bit blurry, but its nothing a couple of filters can't fix.

After I got enough pictures, in my opinion at least, I decided to help out with feeding them. I picked up Ollie and moved him into one of the high chairs and put a bib around his neck. "You know Ollie," I tell him as I bring the spoon to his lips "You look better without that ridiculous gotee of yours." I giggle as he tilts his head to the side and babbles, mush running down his cheeks. I rubbed it off with with a damp towel and tried to finish feeding him. It's amazing how half of the food doesn't even stay in their mouths when they try to eat. "You're going to need a bath after this, aren't you?" I tickled him under his chin, getting a giggle in response. "Eh, I'll leave that to Roy."

"That reminds me," Zatanna said, standing up from her seat on the floor," Robin called, he said he won't be back until tomorrow. Roy called too and said he'll be back in a few hours to help some more, but he also said something about leaving earlier."

"Which brings us to the question of what are we going to do with them tonight." Kal spoke. He did have a good point. "I think I will take my king to Atlantis and see if Mera wants to visit her husband. He is probably not that fond of being on land yet either."

"I can stay in my room here and watch a couple of them," Zatanna offered, moving on to feed her dad "I need a place to watch my dad anyway. Because, no offense or anything, but I would rather watch him than have any of you guys do it. A few more wouldn't hurt."

"I guess I'll take Flash to where his wife is. She's bound to be wondering where he is by now anyway." Wally said while feeding Wonder Woman, having finished feeding Flash about 5 minutes beforehand.

"Umm... I guess I can take Green Arrow and Black Canary, if I can get Roy to help. We'll just go over to where he lives and sleep there." I say, but not without uncertainty. It's not like I have any skills with children being raised the way I was and my assumption would be Roy doesn't either. This'll be fun. Not. I untied the bib from Ollie, moved him down next to the other babies, and scooped up hawkgirl so that I could feed her.

Connor and Megan, who had been talking, added that they would stay and help Zatanna. This should be interesting.

***NCIS. Anyone? Maybe? No? Okay, well, if you got my reference you are probably pretty awesome. **

**Hey guys! I apologize in advance for Artemis' general OOCness in most of this and it's length being kinda short. I'm not the best at writing personalities like hers. I relate more to Robin's kind of positive smart Alec sort of personality. Anyway, I've decided that once school let's out I'm going to go on a writing schedule. The last day of school for me Is June 5th and from that point I plan on updating at least once in every 3 weeks. I'm looking forward to it. Anyways, next chapter I plan on doing something extra fluffy and cute. I might just update extra soon cause I'm excited for the next chapter. Catch you guys later!**


	4. Chapter 4: Red Arrow Artemis 3rd POV

Red Arrow + Artemis 3rd person P.O.V

To say Roy was happy about leaving work was an understatement. Work had been particularly busy today, so getting off the shift was very enjoyable, to say the least. To say he was happy about helping with the baby sitting was an overstatement. He, however, did take pleasure in the fact that even though he would have to endure torture, he would have some pretty worthwhile payback to fire off at Ollie (and possibly Dinah) later. In the long run, he decided that it would be a good idea to just meet Artemis at the mansion Queen owned. The worker that let him in seemed torn between being surprised and being smug at his sudden appearance. Roy just rolled his eyes at him.

To say Artemis was happy about having to babysit was also an exaggeration. As much as she thinks they're cute (which she won't admit), she still doesn't have much -or any- experience with this. And to add insult to injury, she was not exactly on good terms with the person helping her, that person being our favorite redheaded archer. So as they laid, sprawled out on Ollie's fluffy couch as they watched Robin Hood with Oliver and Dinah, their reactions weren't all that excited or happy.

Ollie and Dinah didn't seem to care about their moods though. They were just fascinated to watch the colors move across the screen. Oliver was perched on Roy's stomach and Dinah was settled lying on his shoulder, thanks to Artemis. They were texting back and forth to each other, trying to discuss what to do with them.

"One of us should set up a temporary room for them to stay at." Artemis sent looking at him. She had changed into civilian clothes at some point. After all, they didn't want to blow their covers in front of Oliver's workers.

"I'll do it, but you have to get them off of me first."

"Not so fast. The last time you left they had a cow,"

"I doubt you know any of this house's layout," Roy deadpanned.

"I know some of it. -_-"

"Not enough of it."

"Fine then, we'll wait for them to fall asleep and then we'll go together, if we don't shoot each other first, and leave them with the housekeeping or something."

"Do we have baby stuff or do we have to go buy it?"

"... I can just call Zatanna and have her duplicate the stuff we do have and send it over."

"Works for me,"

She left the room to call Zatanna, leaving Roy to his own devices. He had seen Robin Hood enough times to know the movie was almost about to end, so he braced himself for the first phase of torture to commence. "Why couldn't _I_ have called Zatanna?" He mentally questioned.

Fortunately for Roy, the two babies fell asleep right after the movie ended. Not so fortunately for Roy, the two babies had fallen asleep on top of him, and if he knew anything about living with Oliver Queen, it was that the man was one of the lightest sleepers ever. In all of history. Period. It was one of the reasons why sneaking out of the house at night was so difficult. Well, that and the fact that the manor had a Wayne-Industries, high tech security system, that came equip with the alarm AND the HD, night vision security camera. Roy knew that if he moved to much (or quite possibly moved at all) that he was at risk of waking the two sleeping beauties from their not-so-endless slumber.

Artemis waltzed back into the room a few moments after Roy came upon his wonderful realization. She too realized what was going on and smirked at his predicament. "I called Zatanna and asked her to do it. It's apparently on its way as we speak. It'll be transported in here, so if you get more stuff on your already occupied chest there it's not my fault. Call me when it gets here! See ya!"

"Artemis wa-" She was gone before he could even finish his sentence. Groaning, he decided to at least try to make himself comfortable. Before he knew it, he was asleep too. It had, after all, been a pretty long day.

Artemis came in not too long after to tell him that the stuff had just arrived in the other room, only to find out that Roy was fast asleep. She smiled an actual real smile and took a few pictures. She knew that the adult Ollie had been sad about Roy not being with him anymore. She just hoped that he would like these.

* * *

When Roy woke up, the kids and Artemis were gone, so, naturally, he had gotten up to go and look for them. He was passing by the 5th room on the 2nd floor. He saw a cracked open door and heard soft laughter from inside. Not wanting to blow his cover, he decided to just take some pictures through the door. After getting about 10 pictures he snuck away and slid down the banister, before laughing like a mad man. "Revenge is sweet,"

* * *

"Hey. Come up stairs, there something I want to show you." A text from Artemis read few minutes later.

"Fine,"

Half a minute later he was upstairs with Artemis and Oliver and Dinah. Ollie and Dinah were laying in a crib with a thumb In their and one hand holding the other's. They looked so innocent as they slept, that It would instantly warm your heart. After a few minutes though, Artemis broke the silence

"Can you finish setting up the rest of this? I'm going to take a shower." She conveniently left out the part about changing their diapers. Roy just nodded, still mesmerized by the two sleeping infants.

It took Roy two hours but eventually he got all of the building and opening and sorting through done. He was officially done for the day.

**Hi guys, sorry that i=this chapter isn't as funny as I try to make them, I'll attempt to make the next one funnier, but its the last couple weeks of school and it's been hectic and busy so yeah. Enjoy and review as always! Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any other franchise and bla bla bla blaa blaaa... **

**In response to the reviews last chapter:**

**Guest: I'm going to get around to the babies P.O.V. eventually, but there's a couple things I want to do with this first. Thx for the review!**

**Actionfactionfictionfan: I am planing on continuing more often during the summer, so you get your wish lol. Thanks for the review! **

**Emotionless and Souless: High five you awesome person you! *high five***


	5. Chapter 5

Robin's P.O.V.

It was around 5ish when we left the mountain, which is too early to go on patrol (not like Bruce would let me go without him, but still) so we teleported over to the cave. I was surprised to meet Alfred who was waiting for us when we got there. How did he even know we would be back early anyways?

"Hello Master Dick. I take it that is Master Bruce?" He commented, reaching out to take Bruce in his arms, which I reluctantly comply to. I mentally remind myself to ask Alfred how he knew that Bruce was de-aged later. Bruce squirmed and seemed generally uncomfortable for a few moments before getting used to it, still looking at me with semi pleading eyes. It's funny, I figured that he would be more comfortable with Alfie than he would be with me yet he still seems to prefer me to him. Alfred had actually taken care of Bruce when he was little, which I had gotten to see bits and pieces of.

One summer I had decided to help Alfred with cleaning out the attic (being Robin and the last Flying Grayson, you'd think I would have more to do, but I didn't, so go figure.) Anyway, I found a couple of photo albums that Alfred had made by himself and I got a chance to look through them. I actually got to see Bruce with his parents, which to be honest was a bit sad, but I perked back up when I got to see him so happy and carefree. He had seen me looking through them and took them one day, probably hoping I hadn't seen anything too embarrassing, which I had, although I never told him that. I hadn't gotten any copies or anything either! On the bright side though, I have almost photographic memory, so I remember all of the pictures in them.

I was forced out of my memory when Alfred carefully shoved Bruce back into my arms.

"Master Dick, I have set up a room for Master Bruce while he is stuck in this state. If you would follow me, I can show you where it is."

"Alright,"

I followed him silently upstairs and into one of the many corridors of the Wayne manor. On the way there Bruce put his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes, falling asleep before we even reached our destination

"Here we are," Alfred said as he opened the door he had paused in front of. I took a few steps in and he followed. "Most of these items are from when Master Bruce was actually this age. It brings back a lot of memories." He gave a small smile towards the mini batman and for some reason, at that moment, I couldn't help but to smile too.

By the time Bruce had woken up from his cat-nap three hours later, he was wailing and ready to eat. Fortunately for Bruce, Alfred was here and already cooking, so he didn't have to suffer through store bought baby food or Gotham's finest culinary disaster, aka. my cooking. I had set up a high chair and everything while he was sleeping, so all that was left to do while he was awake was to carry him downstairs to the kitchen. Simple right? WRONG! You couldn't possibly be more wrong! Do you know how hard it is to move a screaming, fidgeting, fighting baby down an extra long corridor and a flight of stairs?! No, I'm guessing you don't know and you aren't missing out on any sort of fun if you haven't done it. It would have been easier to beat Connor in a fist fight!

Miraculously, I got down stairs and into the kitchen. Apparently, all of my struggling to bring him down stairs was pointless because Alfred had made him a bottle, which could have just been fed to him upstairs. I couldn't help but groan as we turned around and back up those forsaken stairs. Looking back on it, we could have totally fed him down in the kitchen, but nope, we had to feed him upstairs. Alfred turned and smirked at me, actually SMIRKED, and asked in an almost teasing voice; "Would you like me to carry him, Master Dick?" I had no choice but to give my dad to him and in turn a warm milk bottle was placed in my hand. In an instant, I noticed the difference of how he held Bruce in comparison to how I did. The loud wailing became soft whimpers and the incredibly tiny baby in his arms stops squirming and kicking. I couldn't help watching the older man in awe.

"You have to teach me how to do that," I breathed. He glanced at Bruce with a smile painted on his face.

"When Master Bruce was an infant, his mother, father, and myself on occasions when they were not available, used to hold him like this when he would get fussy. It worked remarkably well for calming him down. I shall teach you how to do it once he finishes eating." We made the turn around the corner.

"That's kinda depressing, but it's cool that you know that. They sound like amazing people." I looked at my little mentor. He was still sniffling quietly, but his eyes were closed and he seemed to lean into Alfred's chest, searching for that familiar heartbeat. I knew he must miss his parents a lot, even if it has been years since their deaths, because I still miss mine.

We entered the room and Alfred told me to sit in the rocking chair he had placed in the corner. It was insanely cozy and comfortable. I wonder how Bruce is going to react when he comes back to normal and sees a room like this. Heh, should be interesting.

"Alright Master Dick, I'm going to show you how to feed an infant a bottle," He placed the baby in my arms and I could feel the warmth transfer to my body. "First things first, hold him so that his head rests on one of your upper arms and the rest of his body is balanced there. You can use a pillow instead for that part if it makes it easier for you." Simple enough. I had that done in about thirty seconds. He placed the bottle in my hands, but I knew what to do next. I delicately placed the bottle in his mouth, keeping it at an angle so that he can drink it easily. Suddenly I felt a flash of light in my face and I glanced upwards to see Alfred standing over a camera. "I'm keeping that one. I'm going to make us dinner, Master Dick. If you need me you know where I am." I watched him as he went to leave the room.

"Hey Alfie,"

"Yes Master Dick?"

"Think you can get me a copy of that picture?"

He gave me a wistful smile "I'll see what I can do,"

"Thanks Alfred" And with that he left the room to make something totally amazing for dinner, leaving me to my own devices.

_To Be Continued..._

**(A/N) Okay, I swear I didn't mean to do another Robin chapter so soon. I have plans for a chapter that is with a character that I haven't used yet, but I have to get the other characters out of the way before I do that. Robin just happens to be the one I decided to do first. I can't help it! He's my favorite. I'm starting my writing schedule I too (at least every 3 weeks), but I've gotten sidetracked by another fanfiction I've been working on with a good friend of mine ****Karisdaae24601 for Big Hero 6 (it's on her fanfiction acount and it's called big brother, help! if you want to read it) and that is being uploaded everyday currently, so it's been a little bit stressful, but I'm having fun with it. The next mandatory update day for me is July 17th, but it could be anywhere between there and now. R&amp;R! Bye Bye :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice**

**In response to the Reviews: **

**Guest: Thank you! I try, so it means a lot to me that you thought I succeeded =3**

**NoLionsInTokyo: Ooohhhh... That's such a cool idea! I have a couple of things I want to do with the story before I do that, but I think I can definitely work something out for the future! *rubs hands diabolically* Thank you for the review and the idea! Have an internet cookie =3**

**P.S. Oh my gosh! Guys, I didn't write anything that required an astrix! SUCCESS!**

**P.P.S. I totally failed at giving Alfred a bunch of English lingo...**


	6. Chapter 6 (55)

Part 2 (chapter 5 part 2)

I can't say I really know how to explain it. This was an urge that has been established in me since I was born I guess, but I can control it normally. So why can't I now? Maybe it's the way he looks or the fact that he can't stop me in this state. Maybe it's because I'll never get this chance again or because the chair is sooo comfy. Maybe it's because, like I said, I'm following a pattern of obsessive behavior instilled in me at an early age. But whatever it is, I'm not ashamed of this so called 'flaw' of mine. In fact, I'd say it's part of my charm.

Okay, okay, so you're probably wondering what I'm talking about right now. So, Bruce fell asleep after I fed him his bottle, right? Well, I was supposed to put him back into his crib and let him sleep while I got something to eat. Truth is it's been a half an hour since then and I'm still holding him. He's just so warm and soft and tired. It's adorable. I almost fall asleep ( the stupid chair must have traces of sleeping gas on it), until I remember I should probably go and eat before my food gets cold. I place Bruce in the crib, before making my way downstairs.

Timeskip downstairs cause I'm lazy!

Alfred had already made a place at the table for me when I got downstairs, with a bowl of some sort of soup that I had seen him make a couple of times, but I can never remember the name of.

"There is some information you should know for taking care of Master Bruce in this condition." He pulled up the chair across from me and sat down.

"Okay. Shoot." I said, before taking a bite of my soup.

"When Master Bruce was small, he was rather, how should I put it… different from his standard demeanor. He was quite like I imagine you were Master Dick. Very clingy and affectionate, but also well reserved. He used to have tantrums from time to time." Here I had to resist the urge to laugh "He's overall a very sweet child."

My mood darkened when I remembered a hitch to that idea. "What if he still remembers his parents' deaths? He seemed to darken when you mentioned it and he hasn't asked for them since they were deaged, which by my standards is a bit strange."

"You've dealt with this before Master Dick?"

"No, no, it's just that I've been watching them and they know who we are. Before I left, Uncle Barry called Wally 'Wally' and all of the league recognized us and Mount Justice when we got there. I guess they just don't have all of their memories? I don't know for sure, but I have a pretty good feeling." He seemed to contemplate this as I finished up my soup. I've always been a rather fast eater.

"Perhaps you should do some testing on them."

"I don't know... What if I hurt them on accident? I'm not as good with this sort of thing as Bruce is. They're like a surrogate family to me, ya' know? The last thing I want to do is hurt them."

"Master Bruce would want to stay like this for the shortest amount of time possible, and for that to be done, it would be beneficial to everyone if you got this situation figured out as soon as possible."

"You know what? You're right Alfred. I'll do some testing tomorrow at the cave. Do you think that Jason Blood would have any information on this?" I asked allowing myself show a painfully obvious glimmer of hope.

"Perhaps. You should call him tomorrow and make certain though."

"Okay. I think I will. Thanks for dinner and the advice Alfred." I smiled at him and ran upstairs to my bedroom. After all, despite all that I do, I still have homework to finish.

Timeskip cause I'm sure you all find homework incredibly boring!

Why must History be so frustrating? It's not that the subject in itself is hard, but the homework is ridiculous! Who wants to read 60 pages in a textbook? Not me.

I flopped on my bed with a dramatic groan, gigantic, overweight textbook that's sure to give me back problems and all. I heard soft wailing all of a sudden. I got up, leaving my book (those pages could be made of metal with how heavy that thing is...) and stepped out into the hallway. The noise only got louder. "Intervention!" I near shouted with glee. "Take that you oversized door block!"

I took off sprinting down the hallway, a bad habit I've never quite been able to break, and did a couple hand springs and back flips in celebration. So what if I'll still have to finish the homework? At least I don't have to do it right now!*

I found Bruce kicking and squirming in his crib, crying loudly. "Hey Brucie... Are you okay buddy? Yeah?" Bruce stared up at me with, wide terrified eyes as he burrowed himself into my chest. I paused for a moment. And then I did something that I don't do often. I acted on an impulse and I kissed the top of his head. It helped, but it still didn't quite do the trick. I attempted to rock him back and forth, trying to find a rhythm. It wasn't working.

"What do I do?" I mouthed to Alfred, who had walked in sometime after I did. He simply moved over to maneuver my arms into the position he had performed earlier to get him to stop crying. Slowly, but surely, Bruce calmed down, the loud crying reduced to soft whimpers and hiccups. "That's much better, Mic Liliac.*" I smirked as he grabbed at my pinky in his now tiny hand. It's so bizarre to think that his hand could have swamped mine yesterday, yet today it can barely wrap around my one of my fingers. It could almost be funny, if it wasn't so creepy. It was undeniably cute however, something he'll probably be mortified about forever if he remembers. The so-called 'Big Bad Bat' just doesn't do cute, no matter the circumstance. Grinning, I handed Bruce over to Alfred and headed towards my homework.

***= Am I the only one who can't sit down and do homework in one sitting? I don't have ADHD or anything, but homework is just too much for my brain to deal with in long increments **

***= If my research is correct (and by research, I mean google translate. Is there anything google can't do?) , "Mic Liliac" means "Little Bat" in Romanian. I think in the comics Dick calls Damian "Mini Bat", so I figured that the nickname would be appropriate.**

**Guys I'm sorry, but I couldn't leave it hanging like that. I promise that next chapter we will move into the next deaged superhero with their ****sidekick ****partner. I have plans, impressive plans (I might be exaggerating… guys, I know who I'm gonna do, I just need to do some research before I can execute it well. Oh the joy!) I'm sorry if these aren't all that funny, later on I'll make them more humor oriented, but for now I just want them to be fluffy bonding between the kids and their mentors (and their mentors' co-workers) But, yeah, I hope you enjoyed this. Oh, and remember, if you have ideas I'm always open to hearing what you got, even if I don't end up writing them.**

**In response to the reviews:**

**NoLionsInTokyo: You're welcome! I feel like Alfred is probably one of the hardest characters I've had to write in a long time. *Sweatdrops* Thanks for making me feel better about it though! I just hope you'll keep enjoying them!**

**Smile-I'mTheEndOfAllThatYouSee: First off, I like your username. *SPOILER ALERT* I plan on writing about his reaction to the picture at the end. I just hope I can make it really funny! And just OMG no he wouldn't! He would move up in ranking! Lol, I still don't think they would call him Kid Flash though. Very interesting… I HAVE PROMPT FOR FUTURE CHAPTER! Yes! Thank you :D**

**Guest: Thankies for the reassurance!~ I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**YJ **_**cause if I did I wouldn't have let them cancel it...**

**P.S. Guys, can you spot the paraphrased Nightwing references? Hehehehe…**

**P.P.S. So, so, so sorry this chapter was late *sweatdrop* I had stuff going on and I didn't what to write for this chapter and I was finishing another story with my friend plus one by myself and needed to do some stuff for this chapter and I just… ugh… I'm sorry you guys. Forgive me please?**

**P.P.P.S. You have no clue how irritating it is to have to type "Master" In front of every single name I write…**

**P.P.P.P.S. Not my best chapter, but what can you do?**

**EDIT: If you have a specific character you want to be in the next chapter, please vote at the poll on my profile. The closing day for next chapter is November 20, 2015, because I want to get another chapter out over Thanksgiving Vacation. Thanks guys!**


	7. Chapter 7 (or 6 if your being technical)

I'm not looking forward to telling Aunt Iris what happened to Uncle Barry. Can you honestly blame me though? This is her husband we're talking about. Despite this, somehow I've managed to get to the front door of their house.

'This has gone on long enough,' I decided after a few minutes of waiting, which feels like a millennium to a speedster. 'If she flips out, she flips out. If she doesn't, she doesn't. It's time to man up!' I soon realized I had a situation on my hands though, or rather, the situation was my lack of hands. With Barry being asleep and me needing both hands to support him (not to mention the diaper bag which was making my job that much harder), I would have to become creative in order to knock on the door. I mentally kicked myself for not realizing sooner when I realized that was the solution to my problem. I put my foot up and began to lightly kick at the door, progressively getting harder.

"Alright, alright! Hold your horses! I'll be there in a minute" Aunt Iris shouted from inside. I gulped. She didn't sound like she was in a good mood. The door flung open and out she stepped, except she didn't look like she normally did. Mainly because she was wearing pajamas with bunny slippers. "Look, I don't care what you're selling," She said groggily with her eyes closed "You better get off my property or I'll call the cops."

"Well, you sure know how to welcome a guy." I grinned. Her eyes shot open.

"Wally! I'm so happy to see you! Come in, come in, make yourself right at home." Suddenly, she stopped and whipped around to look at me. Her eyes bulged. "Um, Wally… how do I put this… why in the world do you have a baby in your arms?" No turning back now.

"Aunt Iris, meet Barry Allen. He's otherwise known as your husband." She blinked. Then she shrugged.

"I must be more sleep deprived then I thought. I thought you said that was MY Barry. That couldn't possibly be what you said Wally."

"Except for the small fact that that is exactly what I said."

"Well, in that case," She collapsed onto the ground, effectively looking like she fainted.

"Aunt Iris!?" A soft groan was the only reply I got.

"You know… how in the movies… if you surprise someone like that… they faint? I figured, you know… maybe I could do that." She sat up and rubbed her head with a sheepish smile. "At least I'm not half asleep any more." I laughed and sat next to her, carefully adjusting Barry so that he . "So, one more time to confirm, that's Barry?"

"Yep,"

"So Flash isn't going to be around for a while?

"Affirmative,"

"What about the rest of the League? How long is he going to be like this?"

"Same as Barry. Everyone's flipping out. We're not quite sure yet."

"Well, this still isn't the weirdest thing that's happened to them, and that does explain the diaper bag. Let me see him." Aunt Iris made a grabbing motion for him and I didn't hesitate in handing him to her. "Awww… You know, when we were dating we looked through our old photo albums. He looks exactly the same, down to the long lashes and the little, pink button nose. Same blond hair too, although he's always had that. I bet he even has the same green eyes. He's so cute! " She gushed, smiling. I just nodded awkwardly.

"So, do you think you can take care of him?" The hope was obvious in my voice.

"That all depends on how long he's going to be like this. I have a job that I have to do, but I'm usually home at around sevenish. I can handle him then, but for the days it's up to you. Think you can handle it Wally?" Aunt Iris asked as Uncle Barry began to wake up. Before I could respond, she murmured "Green eyes. I was right."

"I can manage that. Are you sure you'll be alright though?" She pretended to think about it for a minute. Then she grinned.

"If you think I can't handle it, you're welcome to join me." I could feel my eyes widen.

"No, no, no, you're a perfectly capable woman and I was wrong to doubt your skills, oh great one. Besides, he'll get tired of me." I stood up and walked to the door. "I better get going. It's only a matter of time before Mom and Dad expect me to be home."

She looked at me with fierce concern and Barry seemed to frown slightly. "Hey, Wally, you know that he could never get tired of you right? He loves you too much to do that."

"... Yeah, I know. See you Aunt Iris. Later Uncle Barry."

"See ya, kiddo."

The last thing I saw before I left was a small hand waving.

* * *

_The next morning..._

I woke up slowly, until I saw the time. I didn't set the alarm clock! I have school today! AAAAAUUUGHH! I groaned and speeded out of bed, getting myself ready in a matter of seconds. Then I glanced at the calendar. Today is Sunday.* In summer vacation no less. I facepalmed.

_On the bright side,_ I thought, going into the kitchen to eat _at least I'm up. _I pulled out a container full of oatmeal and followed the directions to make six servings. As I did this, I absentmindedly thought about what I needed to get done. Before everything had happened, the Justice League had scheduled a belated debriefing for a particularly scarring mission that I would rather not go into the details of. That's obviously canceled though. I have to pick up Barry, at eight thirty or earlier. I checked the clock. I still have a half an hour to get there. I also either need to tell my parents what happened to Barry or make up an excuse. I'll probably do the latter, for the sake of not making things awkward.

Robin texted me last night and told me that we're all meeting up at Mount. Justice to try to find a cure, saying some nonsense about calling a blood guy and needing my chemical know how, so that's another thing to put on the list. I responded that I, in no way, shape, or form, knew anything about how to reage someone after they had been deaged or about any guy named Blood. He then sent me a voice recording of his special Robin-creepy-freak-out-the-bad-guy cackle. That text was promptly deleted.

As I was thinking, two things happened. One, my oatmeal finished cooking, and two, my mom came downstairs. I grabbed a bowl and without questioning it, she grabbed another one.

"Mornin' Mom,"

"Good morning Wally," Might as well get one thing checked off my list.

"Listen," I spoke hesitantly as she yawned "I have to go in twenty minutes. Aunt Iris invited me over and Uncle Barry made plans to spend the day with me. I'll probably be back around dinner time."

She gave me a smile that seemed more like a smirk as she playfully replied. "Of course you'd come home only when we're eating." I rolled my eyes as she pointed to my food to prove her point. I was on my fourth bowl.

"Yeah, yeah, everyone loves to make fun of how much I eat, can I go now?"

"Sure thing. Tell Barry and Iris I said hi."

"I will. Thanks mom!" I kissed her cheek, ran to my room to get my phone, and then like a rocket I was out of there.

*** So, has anyone else ever done that thing where you wake up on a Saturday morning and you're panicked because you think you have to go to school, so you frantically try to prepare yourself, but then realize it's the weekend? I… I've done that a couple times. (Shame…) In Wally's defence though, he spends a lot of time with Robin who has school for another week so he's been complaining, and your brain is kinda on automatic that early in the morning.**

**DISCLAIMER: I have failed to gain custody of the young justice show between now and the last time I wrote. T_T**

**Hey Guys! I said I would get this out at some point this week, so here it is! Anyway, I have a slight bone to pick with you guys -_-. No one voted this time! Shame, lots of shame. On the bright side, a couple of you wrote in the comments who you wanted to see. I think that Kid Flasher was the one the most of you ended up wanting, Superboy coming in after that. But, hey, if you still want to vote for the next chapter I left the poll up. Just click on my username and hit up the magical poll there. **

**Other than that, I don't have anything to say, just that you guys are awesome and that I need your creative thinking tanks to come inspire mine (This is my weirdo way of saying submit your ideas, and we'll see what I can do) Also, the next chapter will be like Robin's in the sense that Wally's will be split in two.**

**In response to the reviews on da last chapter: Hydropistol108- Because you kinda sorta voted, the next chapter in which I change characters shall be in Superboy's POV! Can thou feel the power?**

**mstea3- That is most glorious! It means so much to me that people are liking this so far. I appreciate your review! ^.^**

**NoLionsInTokyo- I would like to certify you, my friend, as a fluffy idea genius! (Batman is the first one who comes to my mind most of the time too) I'll try to work your ideas in at a future chapter. Thank you! :D**

**Your reviews, I like them… ANOTHER!**

**P.S. Happy Thanksgiving!**


	8. Chapter 8: Flash Part 2

"Honey, I'm home!" I shouted, having used my copy of their house key under the mat moments earlier. Aunt Iris peaked out at me from behind a wall.

"Morning Wally," She greets "Barry isn't awake yet. Want some breakfast?"

"Nah, I'm good. I ate at home."

"Okay then. Make yourself at home. I gotta go get ready for work. If you get hungry, there's food in the kitchen." She came up to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me along with her. I don't know why she had to get ready for work because she was already dressed. "I need to show you where Barry is first though. Come on!"

"Did you set up a room for him?"

"Yeah, actually. There's not much in there, but I think I did okay. She stops abruptly and pokes a door. "This is it!"

"Can I go in?"

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't." I nodded and opened the door. The room didn't have much in it, as Aunt Iris stated earlier, but it did have the essentials. There was a crib, a dresser, and an old reclining chair. The bag I had given her was placed on a hook behind the door, but that was the least of my concerns. No, the thing that really caught my attention was the little, very awake speedster trying to flag me down. I couldn't help but smile.

"Wawy!" He cooed.

"Uncle Barry!" I mimicked, laughing as I picked him up and spun him around. He giggled and nuzzled himself into my shoulder. Aunt Iris just smiled at our antics. "I thought you said he wasn't awake yet."

"I didn't think he was. Anyway, instructions are on the table in the dining room. I'm going to get going."

"Awww," I said in disappointment and Barry pouted from his perch on my shoulder. She remained unperturbed however and gave us both kisses on the forehead (Barry gave her a peck on the cheek) and she went out the door. I turn to my uncle, my head abruptly coming to rest on his back. He gave a small cry of protest in reply and began to squirm for a few moments before relenting. A smile stretched itself across my face as I walked out of the room with my uncle slung over my shoulder like Santa with a sack of gifts. On the way there he babbled softly and grabbed at my hair.

I find it weird how comfortable this is. I mean, I always knew that when I eventually settle and get married and stuff I'd want to have kids, but it's not like I have experience. Yeah, we take care of kids sometimes on the job. It's an occupational thing. And yeah, I've seen my mom babysit kids from around the block, but that's nothing compared to doing it yourself. Still, taking care of Uncle Barry is almost unnaturally natural to me.

I got to my destination surprisingly quickly and glanced around. Sure enough, Aunt Iris left a small book (How did she even have time to make that?) on the dining room table entitled _How to Take Care of a Baby Speedster_ by Iris Allen. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips as I sat down and grabbed it. The book itself was about twenty five pages long and offered numbered instructions as to what to do and a paragraph or two that explained how to do each thing. Barry cautiously slid down my chest and onto my lap as I read a little out loud.

Let me give you an example of how this went: "7. Make sure Barry gets constant attention. Babies, especially meta babies, are typically high maintenance beings and don't do too well on their own. Keep an eye on Barry at all times. It's been shown that physical contact keeps babies alive too, so don't be afraid to cuddle." Keep babies alive? What does that mean? I went and looked it up on my phone after reading that. Apparently, babies need human contact or they'll die. My arm immediately flung out into a protective hold around Barry. My kid isn't going to die anytime soon, especially not from something as stupid as me not hugging him. I almost missed the look of wonder that spread across Barry's face as he moved his head to stare up at me. I kept reading.

Pretty soon I felt immersed in enough knowledge to take care of him for the day and decided to stick the book back onto the table. Barry started whining and squirming shortly after I did that and it wasn't long before his cries echoed in the air. "Come On Wally, think…" The book! I carefully picked it up again keeping Uncle Barry secure in my arms.

"If a baby is crying it could mean many things such as:

He is in pain

He is hungry

He wants attention

He needs a diaper change

He needs to be burped

He is tired and needs a nap"

Okay, but how do I know which one it is? Taking the initiative, I roamed off into the kitchen. I found a note taped to the refrigerator that said to warm up a bottle of formula. Racking my brain for instructions, I placed the kid in the high chair, picked up a bottle, and put a pot of water on the stove. I began to pace around and look for ingredients when Barry got bored. I didn't think much of it at the time, but hindsight is 20/20. Here's a little tip: Never, ever, let a speedster get bored. Ever. It's not a good combination. So, as I was distracted, Barry took the opportunity to start vibrating. The highchair was not built well for children who are apparently able to overheat things. Why, you may ask? Simple. The chair began to melt. I glanced over as Barry began to clap, giggle and fall. I felt my eyes open wide as I sprinted over to him, slid on a kitchen rug, and ended up with a small blonde kid in my arms. He was giggling hysterically. I, on the other hand, had floor burns across my back and side and a dull burning sensation where some of the melted plastic had landed.

"This should be… fun." I groaned.

* * *

Since I figured that bored Barry equals pain for me, I think I did a decent job keeping the mini Flash occupied. We watched The Incredibles, he played with some toys aunt Iris had bought (I'm still not sure when she did that) while I recorded, and he took a nap while I caught up on anime. I almost felt like I had gotten the hang of babysitting, but at the same exact time I sort of still had no clue what I was doing. And then the soft breathing coming through the baby monitor stopped and was replaced by loud wailing. I winced and slowly got up to check on Barry.

Well, slowly for me anyway since I'm Kid Flash, but whatever.

When I got there I was met with a horrible stench and a fussy baby. Not wanting to take my time, I sped through changing him with a vague recollection of Aunt Iris' instructions. It only took me 7 tries to get it right. But let me tell you, that was more of Uncle Barry than I ever needed or wanted to see. He calmed down pretty quickly after that and I couldn't have been more relieved. I checked the clock on my phone; 2:28. I figured that now would be as good a time as any to go outside. In the list Aunt Iris left, it said that going outside was a good idea. Personally, I've never really understood why adults always tell you to go outside, but whatever.

"Come on, kid," I said cheerfully. He whimpered, but held up his arms none the less. "Let's go to the park." His green eyes locked onto mine until I started to run. He clapped and giggled as I sped around the room, grabbing anything that there was a chance I would need. And then I was gone, out the door, and to the park.

* * *

The park was boring. Granted, I was used to doing stuff with the team and Uncle Barry and Robin, so most things are pretty dull in comparison, but still. Even Barry seemed unexcited. I did see a girl from my school though, and she was totally checking me out, so win for me. She wasn't quite M'gann level hotness, but she definitely wasn't bad looking. I would love to walk into the cave with a babe like that on my arm and see Rob's and Arty's reactions.

Either way, Barry and I decided to turn in early. Now, I feel as though my trials in babysitting can be best summed up by Murphy's ever so accurate law. "Whatever can go wrong, will go wrong." So of course, there would be a robbery. And of course the police wouldn't be able to stop them. And, of freaking course, I would have to be the one to save the Flash's reputation. Why you ask? Because I'm the best darn partner this guy will ever have.

When I get back to normal he is giving me a raise or so help me God…

Anyway, I had to go into the jewelry store, with Barry who was in a baby sized Flash uniform. Of course it was Captain Cold, who, in case you didn't know, is one of Flash's rogues. The Rogues and I have a bit of a complicated relationship.

"Hey Baby Flash!" He's not referring to Barry with that nickname. "It's good to see you! Who's the kid? Did you get jiggy? Who's the lucky chick? Freeze a second… Did she break up with you and leave you with the kid? Do you need me to go freeze the wh-" My cheeks were burning a bright scarlet at that point. Barry looked like he was using every fiber of his being to keep his giggles to a minimum, the traitor.

"No Cold, I'm just babysitting. You don't need to freeze anyone. Watch the language by the way, the kid has young, impressionable ears." I chided, trying to get a more blank expression on my face. It wasn't working. Captain Cold sauntered forward lazily, his gun lax at his side. I ran and grabbed it easily, throwing it against the wall where it smashed to pieces. He groaned, exasperated.

"Every single time. Why do you do that Baby Flash? My guns are expensive you know. Whenever you break one I have to go through the trouble of collecting parts, parts require money, money requires me to rob something-"

"You could just get a job, you know like a functional member of society."

"-And robbing something takes time that I could be using to do something more productive! Like going to freeze the chick you got it on with!"

"Dude, for the last time, I didn't have sex with anyone!"

"You said the s word! Talk about watching the language! What happened to the kid's ears? Don't make me wash out your mouth with soap young man!" What deity out there did I anger exactly?

"... I don't even man."

"So, what do I call the kid?" He looked pensive for a moment, and then he seemed to have and idea. "How's about Mini Baby Flash the second! Flash's mascot? Ohh, what about Cold Junior? He can be my apprentice."

"Are you done yet?"

"Do you like Lieutenant Freeze? I mean, it's no Kid Cold or Coldboy, but I think it has a nice ring to it."

I sighed loudly and turned, waving. "Turn yourself in when you're done please."

"Sure thing Baby Flash! Bye Cold War Kid!"

**DISCLAIMER THINGY: I don't own YJ….yet. **

**So reader, after about 4 months of procrastination and not wanting to write, here it is! Sorry for the slow updates, I really don't have any excuses other than I've been lazy and school is busy (also I'm sick currently, but ironically I write more when I'm sick). Moving on from that, I'm pretty sure I said the next chapter would be from Superboy's POV so I guess I should get to work on that. Also, longest chapter so far, so woohoo. I'm trying to make them longer. Would you guys rather have longer chapters and more space between updates, or shorter chapters and more frequent updates? R&amp;R please!**

**Later Reader-chan!**

**P.S I'm trying to write a novel, so I guess I've been wanting to work on that too instead of this. That doesn't mean I'm going to stop doing this story or my other one, it's just that updates might be a little more stagnant.**

**P.P.S Batman v Superman was really good and if you haven't seen it yet, you should totally go.**

**P.P.P.S HOLY MOTHER OF MEGAZON! 5,000 views?! You guys are insane! Honestly, I am so grateful for you guys reading this. Thank you sooo much! **

**P.P.P.P.S. I don't read the Flash comics and there isn't a whole lot of Flash's rogues in the animated series, so I just made cold the kind of guy that likes to troll people in his spare time. Hope that's cool with you. **

**Cookie Cats for everyone! :3**

**In response to the reviews: **

**Smile-I'mTheEndOfAllThatYouSee: Yeah, I didn't figure many people had. Truth! The video cameras are such a good idea! That is definitely going to be a thing now *mischievous cackle*. Thank you!**

**calla2003: :D**

**Applegate 123: I'll do Roy and Artemis after I do Superboy. Thanks for the review!**

**PikaWings: Lol, I claim no responsibility for any permanent damage caused to your sister's ear drums :P. Your comment seriously made my day. Thanks for the review!**


End file.
